Curiosity can kill cats you know (Shadaze)
by Umbra Acropolis
Summary: Set after Forces (where 06 is canon) Shadow is forced to come to terms with who he is. To break down his shell and become something Maria would be proud of, that and he's bored. This is a Shadaze fanfic so Blaze will have an impact on him as well.
1. Chapter 1

_**Shadaze – Curiosity can kill cats you know**_

_**Author's note – This is a fanfic pairing Shadow The Hedgehog and Blaze The Cat. Some things to take note of continuity wise: In this fic, Sonic 06 is canon, Shadow works as a GUN operative, takes place a while after Forces, Shadow can use his chaos powers without chaos emeralds barring his super form, Shadow isn't some angry edgy teen, Blaze originally comes from the Sol Dimension but then lived in Silver's future for a considerable amount of time before saving the future and coming back to life (after sacrificing herself to seal Iblis)**_

Shadow's POV

Months have passes since the attack of Infinite and to be honest, I don't think anyone is really still impacted by it. The destruction was amended and no one has seen or heard from Infinite since. This sits well with everyone, everyone but me. In these months while the others have been taking their premature victory laps, I have been tirelessly searching Mobius for that cursed Jackal.

They all seen what his power can do, it can even incapacitate me, he defeated me, Sonic and Silver in single combat, it would be foolish to allow him to lick his wounds. The others should be helping, that power can't be left unchecked, then again I work better alone and this has always been my job. Dirty work I mean. Sonic, he shows up in times of crisis, rushes in headfirst and he is adored, gets all the credit. Me? I work tirelessly running ops and doing jobs others aren't willing to do. I don't rest, I constantly fight against those that would hurt the innocent and people still doubt my intentions, if only people knew how much I do.

Foolish of me to think like this. I don't care what anyone else thinks of me. They want to hate me? Fine. That won't stop me from keeping my promise.

Okay that part about tirelessly searching and never resting? Slight exaggeration. Even the ultimate life form needs to sleep. Luckily my search led me to a local park. I find it easier to sleep atop trees, I couldn't tell you why but I do but off the top of my head, it's peaceful, natural and no one really bothers you up there. Or so I thought.

About an hour into my slumber I heard my phone go off, normally I'd ignore it but it was Rouge, probably the person I'm closest to, not that that's saying much, our relationship is purely work related.

I picked up the phone, "What" I grumbled bluntly.

"Well that's no way to greet a friend Shadow" Rouge replied, bubbly and carefree as ever.

"You think I care Rogue? What's this about? Why are you calling me?" I questioned her.

"Straight to business I see" She remarked, "just get her quickly, it's an emergency, I can't elaborate, people are listening".

"You should've led with that, on my way ETA 3 minutes" I hopped out of my tree before activating my air shoes and skating back to station square.

While skating, I looked down at my wrist mounted communicator to get a fix on Rouge's position. "Odd" I thought out loud, "She's at Sonic's home". I dislike Sonic's home, mainly because it's the site of many gatherings I have been forced to neglect my duties to attend. "This better be important Rogue" I murmured before skating faster.

Rouge POV

As I hung up the phone, I made sure the call had ended before bursting into laughter. I simply couldn't hold it in anymore. It's a miracle the phone and more importantly Shadow didn't pick up on my giggles.

"So is he coming" Rouge turned round to see the blue hedgehog, Sonic.

Rouge bit her lip before saying "He'll be here in 3 minutes but he is not going to be happy when he gets here".

"Is he ever happy?" Sonic asked part of him genuinely curious as to whether Shadow was ever happy.

"Fair point" Rouge conceded "But he's going to be very angry, seeing as I just lied to him".

"Did you really though?" Sonic continued "It is an emergency, just nothing life threatening and to be fair to you, people were listening" Sonic winked as he gestured to the doorway to reveal the poorly hidden forms of: Knuckles, Tails, Big, Cream, Tails, Amy, Omega, Charmy and Vector.

Well that was unexpected. "Where the other two" I asked as I pushed through them to see the better hidden forms of Espio and Blaze listening in.

"Of course" I said slightly exasperated.

"We were just wondering what the hold up on the party is" Knuckles said before looking around "We're all here".

"Except for Shadow" I told him putting my hands on my hips, he knew Shadow wasn't here.

"Who needs him?" Knuckles exclaimed, "What's he gonna do, stand in the corner or maybe he'll decide to start a fight".

"The only reason you say that is because you keep trying to fight him, can't you just leave him in peace?".

"Can't you?" Knuckles retorted "I'm sure he has other places he'd rather be".

I glanced at Sonic hoping for his help as I was defeated.

Sonic walked over to Knuckles "Look I know you don't like the guy that much, but whether you or him like it or not, he is part of our family and now that Blaze is living in our dimension, she needs to meet everyone" Sonic continued by saying "Besides, I have a feeling Shadow and Blaze will hit it off" as he winked at Blaze who most forgot was there as she was standing in the corner silent, reminiscent of Shadow to say the least. What was that look in her eye, curiosity?

Blaze POV

After my sacrifice and then my resurrection upon the death of Solaris, my power was drained and I had to return to the Sol Dimension to restore myself. This was unforeseen and painful.

I left the Sol Dimension after the death of Gardon. I had nothing left for me. Parents. Dead. Gardon. Dead. Claim to the throne. Renounced, not that I needed to, someone else already claimed the throne. When I came back to Mobius I wound up in an alternate future inhabited by few including Silver the Hedgehog and the flames of disaster. Long story short I died, came back, left to heal and now I'm back for good, in the right timeline.

-Shadow and Blaze will hit it off" Sonic winked at me. This snapped me out of my thoughts, my ears perked up at the mention of my name and I noticed everyone looking at me causing me ears to go back down and me to shrink back into the wall.

I'm assuming it's expected of me to say something to get everyone to stop staring at me. "Must there really be a party, I can get to know everyone in time, most of you I already know"

Sonic laughed, "Blaze don't think of it as a party, just see it as a gathering among friends" trying to reassure her "Besides you still don't know Amy, Team Chaotix, Omega, Rouge, Big or even Shadow"

There it was, that name again. I don't know why but this Shadow character intrigues me. I mean the name Shadow doesn't scream colourful extrovert like the rest of Sonic's friends with the exception of Espio plus Sonic did say we'd "hit it off".

"So who exactly is this Shadow?" I asked curiosity finally getting the better of me.

Everyone glanced around nervously before Sonic opened his mouth to speak.

"It's better that you see for yourself, none of us really know much about him at all". "You must have seen him around though, he's that black hedgehog".

I vaguely remember seeing him during that time travel mishap and occasionally at those Olympic things but I've never really spoken to him.

Knuckles them butted in "What Sonic means to say" he said glancing pointedly at Sonic "Is that Shadow is an antisocial egotistical freak. He goes around acting like his life is the worst, but as far as we know nothing's happened to him beyond what our job of heroes inevitably brings, but even then that's a shaky excuse for him seeing as half the time he's just fighting us or not present".

Well that changes things not that I trust Knuckles, first time we met he tried to steal the sol emeralds. "Is there something wrong with being antisocial Knuckles?" Knuckles was at a loss of words from this.

"Also you don't get to judge his life, no one does anything for no reason, just because you don't know his life's story, doesn't mean nothing ever happened to him and Rouge said earlier you always start fights with him".

Tails then spoke up "Actually he does fight us quite a lot" I looked at Tails slightly startled. He continued "There's that time he framed Sonic, tried to blow us up, that time all of team Dark attacked us, that time travel mishap where he attacked Sonic, that time he backed up an army of evil aliens oh yeah and that time he relentlessly hunted Cosmo"

I heard his voice break slightly at the mention of this Cosmo. Would this Shadow really be so evil? If so why is he part of this family?

How I was feeling must have been very apparent, because then Vector stepped in. "Look princess I know how this sounds but Shadow is a good guy. Sure he fought us but at this point everyone in this room has fought everyone at some points"

I looked round surprised by this and all I got was solemn nods. Even Big?! How does that happen?

Vector continued "But that guy has given his all to doing the right thing, he's sacrificed himself for this planet probably about three times now and he always does the right thing. He defeated the biolizard, the black arms, Mephilles, he turned the tides of battle against the Metarex and he helped me find the computer room". I looked to Sonic, I needed his true judgement of this Shadow.

"So what do you truly make of him Sonic?" Sonic sure taken his time in answering before saying "As you can see all of us are pretty divided on him, even he is. You need to form your own opinion on him but me personally? I think he's my friend and I like to think he sees that. He's difficult to reach but underneath his shell there is a good hedgehog. Plus he is an invaluable ally in battle. Nearly as powerful as me" Sonic said ending his mini speech with a cocky smirk.

Then Silver piped up "ummm actually Sonic, I'm pretty sure all of us agree that Shadow is stronger than y-"

"Zip it Silver" Sonic yelled sharply but playfully. Silver shrunk down and I may have smiled slightly at this. "Silly Silver" I thought. Well I guess all there is to do is wait and see.

Shadow POV

I've been outside Sonic's house for the past few minutes, casing the environment. I see no party decorations and I can't hear any loud noises so my initial fears have been alleviated, this isn't a ploy to force me to go to a party. That means this is a genuine emergency but I can't find any traps. Novice hostage takers it seems. I pull out my gun and prepare myself for the rescue

"CHAOS CONTROL"

**Well that's it for the first chapter hope you like it. Please give me your feedback but don't hate too hard, this is my first Sonic fanfic. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shadaze – Curiosity can kill cats you know**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Author's note – This is a fanfic pairing Shadow and Blaze, I don't own Sonic or anything not that a disclaimer is really necessary but I need to fill this part up somewhat.**_

Third person POV – Inside the house

After the conversation about Shadow and Sonic silencing Silver there was a fairly long awkward silence before everyone went back to their normal selves. Everyone was conversing with each other with the exception of Blaze who had retired back to her corner. She stood there deep in thoughts, contemplating what she had heard about this Shadow.

Suddenly the attention of the room was drawn to a sudden blue flash in the centre which disappeared to reveal the angry form of an armed black hedgehog. Blaze saw this and knew that the hedgehog in question was the infamous Shadow The Hedgehog but why did he have a gun out?

Blaze POV

The Hedgehog glanced around the room making sure his gun was always trained on someone before his eyes widened with realisation and he holstered his gun and let out a disappointed sigh. Why was he disappointed, did he want to kill someone?

"Rouge, I swear to God, if you just tricked me into coming to another of Sonic's pointless parties..." the Hedgehog sighed sounding defeated. I myself found this amusing seeing as he wasn't the only one who disliked parties.

"Yeah about that Shadow" Rouge said while wincing.

I noticed Shadow staring at me briefly, his hard eyes challenging me but there was something else, curiosity.

Rouge opened her mouth to speak again before Shadow cut her off.

"Save it, I'll remain here, for now but don't ever do this again" the black hedgehog threatened before glancing at me then back at her. What made him change his mind. Was it me?

Then a blue blur dashed past my face before wrapping it's arm round Shadow's shoulder. "That's the spirit Shadow" he yelled before taking a swift elbow to the stomach and collapsing to the ground.

"What was that for?" Sonic asked clutching his stomach.

"Don't be a baby, you'll be fine" Shadow replied before heading over to Omega.

Shadow POV

It was as I feared, Rouge did fool me into coming to this cursed party. Normally I would just teleport out but I'm tired enough as it is, can't be bothered to race Sonic for my freedom. Maybe there's something else keeping me here. That cat...I know nothing about her, she could be dangerous. I'll make the best out of a bad situation and besides, elbowing Sonic might make this worthwhile.

When I reached Omega I motioned him over to a corner so we could talk a little more discreetly.

"Any word on the whereabouts of Infinite, Omega?" I asked trying to be at least somewhat productive.

"Shadow-The-Hedgehog-by-request-of-Rouge-The-Bat-The-General-has-revoked-your-access-to-the-GUN-network-and-their-intel-for-the-duration-of-this-event" Omega informed him.

I glared over at Rouge as she winked to me. "Just my luck" I grumbled mostly to myself.

"Luck-is-merely-a-civillian-belief-founded-by-chaos-energy-affecting-probability-perhaps-what-you-mean-to-say-is-just-my-chaos-disposition" Omega offered. Right well that's about as useful as Charmy.

"At least tell me who that cat is, the one staring at me as if I killed her Father" Shadow taken a moment to reconsider "I'm reasonably sure I didn't kill her Father"

"You-are-correct-her-Father-was-killed-by-Eggman-Nega" I blinked. There's an Eggman Nega now? He's probably as pathetic as actual Eggman.

I prompted him to continue.

"Subject-Blaze-The-Cat-dimension-of-origin-Sol-dimension-abilties-include-pyrokinesis-S-tier-physique-cat-like-agility-B-tier-speed-formerly-deceased-regenerated-in-Sol-Dimension-new-dimension-of-residence-Mobius" Omega read out.

S tier physique huh? That's equal to me, higher than Knuckles and she certainly doesn't seem slow. Unlike Omega's speech patterns, it's probably easier to ask her directly. That shit just confused me, alot. Formerly deceased? Sol Dimension? Pyrokinetics are still a thing?

I approached her slowly hoping not to alert her before she turned to face me. Damn, normally Sonic's friends aren't especially alert.

"Don't be ashamed" she said "not even Espio can sneak up on me"

"I'm not Espio" I stated "and you're in my corner" I stated tilting my head to the side. Okay I'll admit, I've been better at starting conversations. She blinked before saying "What difference does it make?"

"Well as I'm sure you've already surmised, it's closest to the door in case I need to slip away, comfortable and has the least visibility to the rest of the room" I said secretly hoping she didn't just leave.

"And that's just how I like it hedgehog" she said smugly. I smirked back. "A cat after my own heart".

"So why are you actually here" she asked me.

"Because this is my territory" I said in a dead serious tone despite that mostly being a joke.

"I mean still at this party" I raised an eyebrow at this "You don't strike me as a fan of Sonic's parties".

"I'm too tired to fight Sonic for the right to leave" Blaze could tell I had more to say, her expression made that evident "and I had hoped to use Omega to help me with something but Rouge's interference has made that an impossibility for the rest of the day". She giggled at this, not too annoying of a sound if I'm being completely honest.

What is this, small talk? I came her with an objective in mind, to figure the cat out, not engage in something as pointless as small talk.

"So how did your parents die?" I blurted out. Her eyes widened at this and mine probably did too, I was too busy wishing I hadn't said that. She turned away from me and drew a shaky breath before turning back to me but I was gone. Yup I'd pulled the classic Shadow vanishing act across the street. I looked at her through the window, she looked hurt, but also disappointed, confused, did she want me to come back?

God damn it Shadow. You don't just do that. How would you like it if someone randomly asked about Maria. I kept on scolding myself while heading back to headquarters, I basically live there.

Blaze POV

He's gone? Maybe he is faster than Sonic. I don't know how I feel about that guy and maybe he doesn't know how he feels about me. No he probably doesn't care, probably thinks I'm insignificant. But why did he disappear and what is his interest in my parent's death. Actually why was I about to tell him? I haven't told anyone anything and I'm about to tell some hedgehog I just met? I need to see him again, figure this out. Oh what is happening to me?

Shadow POV (gun headquarters)

What is happening to me? I'm the ultimate lifeform. Not a socially awkward teen talking to a girl for the first time. Hell. I talk to Rouge all the time, she's much more intimidating than Blaze, come to think of it Blaze isn't intimidating, or pushy for that matter. I need to take my mind of her, before this turns most unpleasant. I started making my way to the training room before encountering the general, my boss. The only person I really have to listen to. "Aren't you meant to be at a party Shadow?" he asked,

"You knew" I growled.

He laughed at this "Shadow you need to get out more"

"I get out plenty, just yesterday I was in Korea, the day before Sudan" I defended, I go out all the time.

"Shadow, you don't get paid more for overtime, you are allowed to have a life" the general said "From now on you are taking weekends off unless it's an emergency" I glared in response to this

"What am I supposed to do in that time?" I demanded, stunned at the audacity. He may be the ranking officer but I could break him without my powers.

"Figure it out Shadow, I only command your work life and from now on that isn't your life"

I grumbled incoherently while walking off.

"Oh and Shadow" he called. I turned round certain it couldn't get any worse.

"From now on, you don't live here, get your own place". I growled before leaving the base and I could feel him smugly watching. This is the worst. What the hell am I meant to do, it's Friday night. Wait a second am I homeless?

Rouge POV

I just checked my watch and wow, new record for Shadow. Longest time remaining at a party. This could be wrong though seeing as I never seen Shadow leave. Wonder what prompted him to leave this time. I'll ask Omega. "Omega, did you give anything to Shadow when he spoke to you, any files?"

"Affirmative" I deadpanned at this.

"OMEGA I TOLD YOU NOT TO. Hell the general told you not to. Why on Mobius did you?" I demanded, Shadow probably left on a mission knowing this now.

"File-requested-by-Shadow-The-Hedgehog-was-not-in-the-GUN-directory"

Wait what? What on Earth could Shadow want from Omega's local network?

"Wait what file did he ask for?" I asked impressed Shadow was doing something not work related,

"File-designated-as-Blaze-The-Cat"

"Wait you mean that Blaze?" nodding my head to her. To my total dismay, Omega raised his arm before pointing at the lilac cat in question "No-that-one". He misunderstood my nod apparently. I desperately tried to make Omega put his arm down before Blaze noticed. I looked over and saw her looking back, confused. "Just my luck" I grumbled as she started to walk over.

"Luck-is-merely-a-civillian-belief-founded-by-chaos-energy-affecting-probability-perhaps-what-you-mean-to-say-is-just-my-chaos-disposition" Omega offered. I glared over at him.

"Omega just zip it" I commanded. He nodded and stood stationary. And I thought Shadow was too literal.

"Excuse me, why were the two of you talking about me" I turned round to be faced with the cat. I laughed putting on that superficial charm I'm so good at. "Well we were talking about Shadow" I said

Blaze raised an eyebrow "Right...and how does this relate to me?"

Here comes the fun part. "Well girl, I think that Shadow might like you" I said winking "It's so obvious, I'm sure you've noticed him staring at you". Okay truth be told he does that all the time but Blaze didn't need to know that. Blaze seemed shocked before regaining her composure.

"That is impossible" Blaze said "I just spoke to him, there is no way"

"Denial?" I accused "Maybe you like him too?". Blaze became irreparably flustered at this, struggling to speak before saying "I can assure there is nothing between me and the hedgehog".

"I'll be the judge of that hun, what did you two speak about?" I asked still trying to obtain Shadow's whereabouts.

"Nothing really, nothing of any importance" Blaze replied.

"Small talk eh?" I said "Well Shadow never engages in small talk, I find that slightly interesting". Again Blaze was lost for words. This is too easy. "Well actually we spoke about my parents fate before he left" she clearly said that out of desperation but still, it's unlike Shadow to start small talk, or take interest in personal lives.

"That's even more unlike Shadow" I said "He doesn't care for anything non-mission related" I elaborated. Could it be possible Shadow actually does feels something for her?

"Wait a sec Blaze, did he smile?" I asked, this would determine whether Shadow actually felt anything, he only smiles over triumph in battle as far as I'm aware.

"Yeah...why?" Blaze said, I could see the dread, she knows I have her beat. "I think you already know". "Well aren't you a lucky gal Blaze, have fun with Shadow but not too much" I laughed. Before feeling a tap on my shoulder.

I turned round to see Omega. "Yes Omega?". He stayed silent. "Oh right, Omega you have permission to speak".

"Upon-analysing-data-recorded-during-Shadow-and-Blaze's-interaction-I-have-noted-that-both-indiviual's-heartrates-were-above-their-recorded-resting-heart-rate-additionally-Shadow's-speech-patterns-were-inconsistent-with-previous-recorded-data". My eyes widened a lot at this. Maybe Shadow really does like Blaze.

"Omega do you know what this means?"

"Affirmative-the-Shadow-present-tonight-was-an-imposter" Omega replied. Oh wow. I would tell Omega what it really means but for now it's my secret weapon against Shadow. I smirked, "Not really Omega". As I walked off, quite pleased with myself.

Blaze's POV

Could Rouge be speaking the truth? Does Shadow like me? Do I like Shadow? How am I meant to deal with this. I don't even know how to get into contact with him. I don't even know if I want to. Should I pursue these feelings? No. I should avoid Shadow until these feelings go away. I sworn off relationships for a reason and dating Shadow The Hedgehog just seems like I'm asking for trouble. I needed to think, so I left for Sonic's backyard and climbed a tree, I prefer it in trees. More peaceful, people don't bother you, it's natural.

_**Well that's chapter 2 done. Please do tell me what you think and suggest ways I could improve, I am pretty new to this so I'm not exactly expecting it to be perfect.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shadaze – Curiosity can kill cats you know**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Author's note - Yeah sorry about the delay, I've had a lot of things on my plate, plus it's exams season, I'll try to make this chapter longer**_

Shadow's POV

The hell is this? I'm back on the ark? Is Maria? I made a break for Maria's quarters, better make the most of this before whatever the hell this is ends. I'm here and I barged my way into the quarters before coming face to face with Blaze. "Blaze? Why are you here?". She just stared back at me. Well this is unsettling. I started waving my hand in front of her face. Nothing. What is this?

Her eyes widened and I noticed a blade going through her stomach. "No". I catch her desperately trying to keep her alive, putting pressure on the wound. I looked up and saw Black Doom. "Black Doom I will destroy you for this" I threatened setting Blaze's dying form to the ground before drawing my arm back, preparing a Chaos Spear.

"You should be thanking me Shadow, my son, I have saved you from her weakness, from emotions"

"I am not your son" I growled "And you haven't saved me from shit"

"You ungrateful rat" he retorted in anger "She was making you weak, making you doubt yourself, she was drawing out your emotions and emotions make us Black Arms weak"

"I am not one of you" I yelled

"Who's blood courses through your veins? Who gave you your power? The Black Arms are your true home, you belong with us, a general too wage war on the weak, like that cat"

"Shut up, just stop talking" I yelled throwing out my chaos spear. Black Doom was staggered by this and he fell to the ground. I ran over to finish him before a hand grabbed my wrist, stopping the killing blow. I whirled round to come face to face with Black Doom's savior. Maria? She's here. "Why shouldn't I kill him?"

"Shadow, you've changed. You used to be gentle, caring, happy. What happened to you?"

"I'm not the same person I used to be Maria. I'm sorry" I said turning around shutting my eyes. "Just end this already, send me back"

"Shadow no, I'm not angry at you. I never have been, you're still good but you need help"

I grunted and turned round raising an eyebrow at this.

"You miss the person you used to be, you can get him back, you just need to accept your feelings"

"The person I used to be was weak" I snarled "He couldn't save you. If I was like this then you would still be alive, Gerald would still be alive"

"Shadow you forget I know you. You're not happy like this, if you really don't want to go back then don't but you need to change. You need to allow what is happening to you now"

"What do you mean by that" I asked

"Blaze" she replied. Of course, now we've come back to the cat.

"There's nothing between me and the cat" I said. Maria just smiled at me. "Shadow it's okay to have feelings".

"What so I can lose her like I…I'm not talking about this with a figment of my imagination". She looked hurt by this.

I heard Black Doom shuffling and getting off the ground.

"Like I said, weak. Allow me to help". He lunged for Maria, knocking me out of the way, onto the floor and now I'm powerless. Paralysed on the floor as Maria's tortured screams haunted me. I felt a rush of Chaos energy. "CHAOS BLAST" I yelled and it was followed by a flash of red.

Blaze POV

I was just trying to sleep until I noticed I glowing red light across from me. Wait that's Shadow, why is he here and why is he glowing red? His eyes snapped open and he glared at me before his gaze softened. That's peculiar.

"Blaze? You're alive, what happened, where are we?" he asked dazed and confused.

"Shadow what's wrong? Of course I'm alive, we're outside Sonic's house" I answered. Realisation struck his face before he returned to normal. "Nothing is wrong"

"Shadow stop. Why did you think I was dead?"

"No reason" he answered before standing up, about to jump out the tree. I stood up too and grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"Shadow be honest with me, please" I practically begged him. He turned round to face me, sighed and sat back down. I guess being a cat has it's perks.

"I had a dream, you died and it felt real" he answered.

"You know back in the Sol Dimension we believed that dreams were a way for spirits to talk to us" I said "Did anything else happen".

He stopped to consider this for a second "I saw two people from my past, one diseased and one banished to the outer reaches of space"

"Who were they" I asked, hoping to find out more about his past.

"They are of no consequence, now what are you doing here?" Shadow asked me.

"I came here to sleep and clear my head" I said.

"Hmm, same here" he replied "and for the record, I was here first"

"Yeah I'm sorry about that, I guess I didn't notice you, what with the black fur and it being night" I said while scratching my head.

"Doesn't matter, I'd best get back to work" he said before his eye twitched "nevermind I can't".

"Why not?" I asked.

"My boss ordered me to take time off work so now I'm not permitted to work on the weekends or be at the base after hours"

"Wait you have a job" I asked. He glanced at me slightly irritated.

"Yeah some of us actually need to work" he said slightly aggressively. Well that adds up I guess, not many people here actually have jobs. "Wait so what do you do?" I asked.

"I'm a special operative for GUN"

"Oh you work with Rouge" I said

"No, I'm a solo operative, I only work with others under special conditions or orders" he said. Yeah that makes sense.

"Well Shadow I think I'm going to head to my home now, goodbye" I said to him waiting for a response. He simply nodded. Better than nothing I suppose as I leapt out of the tree and headed home.

Shadow's POV

Well guess I can go back to sleep now. What else is there to do? I suppose I can stay in Sonic's tree for the weekend, not like anyone's gonna notice. This is going to be a fun weekend. Wait I can't sleep. What if one of those dreams happen again. What Blaze said may make sense. About spirits. Black Doom is tied to me and has some level of control over spirits as far as I'm aware and Maria is dead. I can't deal with that. But what else am I gonna do? I don't even have somewhere to stay. I'll just go on a walk. I leapt out of the tree and saw Blaze walking over. Great, more ammo for spirit Maria.

"Oh hey Shadow I was just going to come up there to talk to you" she said. I grunted, prompting her to continue.

"So you said you can't stay at your base, does that mean you've got nowhere to stay?" she asked seeming pretty shy now. I nodded.

"Well Shadow, I'm still looking for a room-mate if you want somewhere to stay" I was startled and I guess my face shown it "Oh don't worry Shadow, I'll be quiet, you won't even know I'm there" that wasn't what was worrying me but that's good to know.

"I don't mean to inconvenience you Blaze" I said "I can probably move in with Rouge"

"Oh…yeah of course, okay" she responded. We stood there in awkward silence looking at the floor. "Well bye again Shadow" she said while running off. "Bye Cat" I whispered under my breath "See you later" I said before skating in the opposite direction, towards Rouge's place.

Rouge's POV

I was just sitting around at home when I heard a knock on my door. Maybe Shadow decided to not live at the GUN base, not that he had a choice I thought slyly. I opened the door to find the wrong hedgehog.

"Amy?" I asked kinda surprised, especially since she seemed to have her bags here. "Hey Rouge, look things aren't great with me and Sonic right now, is it okay if I move in here for a bit?". Now I'm really surprised. "Of course you can stay" I said before pulling the pink hedgehog into a hug.

"So what happened between you and Sonic?" I asked her. I was sure nothing could keep her from him. "He's just been neglectful recently and back home I felt like I was third wheeling him and tails".

"Well feel free to stay as long as you like, I was getting bored living here alone anyway, I was going to ask Shadow if he wanted to stay here"

"Oh how has Shadow been recently, we haven't spoken in a while" she asked, she seemed to be able to talk to Shadow without pissing him off, somehow, an ability I have yet to master probably for lack of trying.

"Oh you know, same old" I replied "Actually there's something that's been happening with him recently but you have to promise not to tell anyone". Amy's ears perked up, liking the sound of gossip and she leaned closer eagerly nodding. "I think Shadow really likes Blaze". Amy seemed shocked, her eyes widened and she put her hands over her mouth. Before she could speak we heard a knock on the door. I got up to check and it was none other than Shadow. "Shadow, to what do I owe the visit?"

"Rouge I know it was you" he said bluntly

"Am I meant to guess or?"

"You convinced the General to force me to take time off and live somewhere else" he accused

"Oh yeahhh…that" I answered kinda scared of what he would do "So how's the finding a place to live thing going" I asked, probably pushing it a bit. His eyes flashed red, well redder, before going back to normal and he sighed in defeat. He grumbled a lot while looking at the floor before looking at me. "I'm sorry what was that" I asked. He sighed again. "Can I stay at your place?" he hesitated "please".

"Shadow I'm sorry but Amy just asked to stay, you can probably still stay but do you have anywhere else?"

"Oh I don't mind Amy, I'm sure it will be fine" he answered. I guess this could work. I walked back into my living room motioning for Shadow to follow. "Hey Amy" I called "Shadow's going to be staying with us aswell". She waved at Shadow and he nodded in response before assuming his position in the corner. "So Shadow" Amy asked "Why are you living here?". Shadow glared at me before saying

"Well Rouge convinced our boss to ban me from working on weekends or being on the base in my free time" he spat. I winked at Amy as she laughed at this. "But Shadow why here?" she asked "I thought you'd rather live by yourself".

"Well I don't really like spending money, it would take too long to buy a place probably and I didn't want to intrude on Blaze"

"What do you mean Blaze?" Amy asked

"She offered for me to live with her" Shadow replied curtly. Amy stared at me wide eyed. We have to make Shadow move in with her. "Shadow we need to talk about something, could you excuse us?". He nodded and teleported to God knows where.

Amy ran at me and grabbed me.

"Rouge, we need to make him move in with her" she screamed. I struggled and pushed her off me. "Yeah I know that but I could do without the squeezing".

"Oh yeah sorry" she said sheepishly.

"So how are we going to do this" I asked "Can't exactly just kick him out". Amy smirked at me. "We have to make this area as inhospitable for him as possible". I raised an eyebrow. "We girl it up Rouge". I realised what she meant and nodded as we got to work decorating the place. When we were satisfied I contacted Shadow and he appeared in a flash of blue light. He seemingly froze looking around the house. Must be working.

"So Shadow, if you're going to live here there's going to be some ground rules". He seemed startled and then Amy started to speak.

"Okay Shadow, the rules are as follows: no swearing, no leaving the toilet seat up, no working out, none of your emo music, no leaving wordlessly, you have to attend movie nights, wash your own clothes, no killing anyone, you have to be appreciative". Shadow looked truly terrified, you could see it in his frozen eyes. "Oh and you have to be nice and talk about what's bothering you". I'm assuming Shadow had enough because then he vanished. We looked at each other, squealed and high fived, we did it. "SHADAZE IS HAPPENING" Amy yelled. Ah Amy, never lose your enthusiasm.

Shadow's POV

Those maniacs, what are they trying to do, kill me? Worse. I should've known. Who else could I move in with? I guess there's a vacancy at Sonic's place now. I considered this for a second, yeah no. Sonic's a bit too much of a pain. Chaotix, just no. Maybe move to angel island with Knuckles and Silver, nah. Why am I ruling people out? I already know who would let me stay and who I would be willing to stay with. The cat, seems to be what Maria wants, if it's really her.

I mean I don't see a problem with living with her, she's quiet, not annoying….maybe slightly pleasant. Okay she's not a pain in the ass. But still what if Black Doom's right, what if getting closer with her makes me weak? I can't afford to lose someone else, I don't want to. But I'm stronger now, and the cat doesn't seem to be a slouch herself. Ughh damn you Maria you win, I've got nothing better to do anyway.

I skated towards Blaze's home with a strange feeling in my stomach. There's no way I'm nervous I thought, dismissing this and continuing to skate.

I shown up and knocked on the door slow and deliberately before crossing my arms and waiting. I waited until the lilac cat opened the door looking slightly confused.

"Shadow? Why are you here?" she asked me. I noticed she had been asleep. "Oh you were asleep, I'm sorry, I'll go now" I said, backing out at the last second. "No Shadow wait, I shouldn't really be sleeping right now anyway and I'd hate for you to have come all this way for nothing, so what's up?" she said stopping me.

"Remember earlier this morning when you told me you were looking for a room-mate?" I asked. She nodded, prompting me to continue.

"Well I need a place to stay and if the offer still stands I'd like to move in here" I said, relieved I finally got it out. She gave me a small smile before saying "Yes of course Shadow but where are your bags?" she asked me.

"Oh right, I don't actually have that many possessions and the ones I do have are back at the base" I explained. She nodded and gestured for me to come in.

I walked in looking around for girly decorations akin to Rouge's home and luckily I didn't find them. Blaze's home was pretty plain, I guess she just moved in so it makes sense. I turned to her and rather uncharacteristically thanked her. "It's fine Shadow, I don't necessarily want to be alone and well, you know what the others are like" she said to me while a nodded my head at this.

"So let's get you settled in, you can have the spare room there" she said pointing to a door that led to a room with a window and a bed, fairly minimalistic, fine by me. When she finished showing me around my new home I decided to give her one last chance to back out.

"Look cat" I said to which she looked at me, listening "We barely know each other, I'm sure the others would agree that I won't make a great room-mate so if you don't really want me to stay I'm sure I can-

"Shadow I know we barely know each other but we can get to know each other, I like being around you, you're quiet, you listen and you take things seriously, I can't think of anyone here I'd rather have as my room-mate so you don't have to worry about me not wanting you here" she said cutting me off rather rudely. I taken a moment to let this register before allowing a rare soft smile to grace my face "Thank you, Blaze".

"Anytime Hedgehog" she said smiling back.

_**Again sorry for the delay. I hope it being longer makes up for the delay and I really hope the decrease in quality isn't too apparent. Feel free to tell me what you think of the fanfic as I have no clue what I'm doing here.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadaze – Curiosity can kill cats you know**

**Chapter 4**

**Author's note – Damn I really abandoned this for over a year. Sorry everyone who was waiting for an update. Well I'm back now and I intend to finish this fanfic**

Shadow's POV

My eyes snap open, it's 5:00 AM, I need to train. I clear my room and start out with some push ups to warm myself up, after 500 or so I spring to my feet and begin shadow boxing. It's good for building tonnage, getting the heart rate up and perfecting technique. After an hour I start to work up a sweat, heart rate is going up and my breathing is getting heavier and louder but I can go on for longer, so I do.

Blaze's POV

Crash, thud, grunting. What? These sounds wake me up. Seriously it's only 6. Shit maybe Shadow's in trouble. I rush to his room and throw the door open prepared to find Shadow in a fight with someone. But what I found was Shadow fighting a ghost? Huh?

"SHADOW" I yell trying to get his attention. He turned round eyes wide and drenched in sweat, probably forgetting he doesn't live alone. To be honest I think I forgot as well, only now realising I never bothered to change out of my night dress as Shadow's questioning look reminded me. I also couldn't stop myself staring, his sweat may not smell the best but it definitely highlights his muscles, I guess his need to exercise works for him. I catch myself staring remembering why I was mad at him in the first place. "Shadow what are you doing it's not even the afternoon yet?"

"I always do this, wake up at 5 every day to keep my strength up" he didn't seem to see what the problem was.

"Shadow I don't think you realise this but YOU LIVE WITH A CAT"

"And?"

"Cats need their sleep, not to be woken to the smell of sweat"

Shadow seemed to ponder this for a second before I spoke up again  
"You're going to shower because by the Sol emeralds you smell horrible and then you're going back to sleep" Shadow raised his hand looking like he was about to protest "No buts, I'm going to sleep, see you in the afternoon Shadow". I stole one last look at him before leaving the room and going back to bed where I could hear him shuffling over to the bathroom.

The sound and rhythm of the shower actually helped me to fall asleep and as I drifted off I started to think about my life, more specifically how I felt about the direction it's going. I'm actually quite pleased. A while back I envied Sonic's freedom while I was tied to a throne and now I'm free, free to do whatever I want, go wherever I want, with whoever I want, I can court whoever I want. Naturally my thoughts drifted to Shadow. I'm going to be honest, I've always found hedgehogs attractive, before I got to know him I had a slight crush on Sonic but whenever I thought about it, it just didn't seem right, he was way too immature for my liking. The next hedgehog candidate was Silver but he's too much like a little brother, we're too close for anything like that to happen. But Shadow, he's a hedgehog and quite a good looking one for that, tanned, muscular, not too poofy like Silver quill-wise but those aren't the main reasons I can see a future with him. My father would have liked Shadow, as a king he would put his duties first, he is exactly the type my father would have wanted to succeed him. He's also more mature than Sonic and not a little brother like Silver.

I still have doubts though, Shadow and I barely know each other and the side of him Knuckles and Tails described, could I love someone like that? I haven't seen it, he doesn't seem like he would do any of that, but they have known him longer. Even if that side didn't exist, would Shadow even love me? He doesn't seem like the type who would love someone so readily, especially not me. No I wouldn't be good enough for Shadow. These thoughts continued until I fell asleep, dreaming of my childhood, my father lecturing me about my responsibilities, oh how glad I am to be free of those

6 hours later

I yawn loudly, stretching my body in a way I'm glad no one was around to see, what can I say cat's stretch weirdly. I changed out of my nightdress into my normal white leggings and purple coat while tying my hair up, okay I'm ready now. Heading outside I smell something weird coming from my kitchen? I walk in to see Shadow arms folded in the corner looking away and an omelette on the table? A nice smelling one as well.

"Morning Shadow, what's this?"

"I ummm I felt guilty for waking you up earlier so I made you some breakfast"

"Awwww Shadow you didn't have to, it's okay you just caught me at a bad time" I said trying to smile reassuringly at him

"It was no trouble, I couldn't get to sleep anyway and I had nothing better to do"

"I didn't even know you could cook"

"Yeah I was taught a lot of different skills in my past"

"Oh you mean at GUN?"

Shadow's eyes shifted just for a second but enough that I noticed it before he regained composure, "Yes GUN taught me to cook"

I sat down and signalled to the omelette in a may I motion in which Shadow simply waved his hand meaning go ahead, good thing about quiet people is we can read body language easy enough. I bit into it and I'll be damned, Shadow the Hedgehog can cook.

"Mmmmm Shadow these are great"

He merely flashed a brief smile in response, it's unusual for me, being the more talkative person for a change but that smile was good enough. I can tell Shadow's is a rare smile, a genuine smile. I like it.

"So Shadow have you got any plans for today?"

"No actually, I wanted to get some work done but I'm banned until Monday"

"Oh that's too bad, so you having nothing to do?"

He nodded, eyes closed, that's a bummer. I mean I had no plans, I was just going to sleep but Shadow can't really do that, and maybe just maybe I want to spend some time with him. Suddenly an idea popped into my head, I guess it made me grin like an idiot since it caused Shadow to raise an eyebrow at me.

"Hey Shadow you said your stuff is all at GUN right?"

"Yeah but I'm not allowed there until Monday"

"You're trained in stealth aren't you?"

"I am but I don't disobey orders"

"Come on Shadow live a little, what else are you going to do" I said giving a light laugh that seemed to make his eyes soften.

"It takes two people to get in there, both have to be trained in stealth"

"Shadow, I'm a cat and yes I will go with you"

"Wait I never said that"

"Too late" I smiled smugly at him

"It'd be risky but we could pull it off, maybe"

"Great it's a date" I said chirpy, walking off to get ready before he could process what I said. I quickly slammed the door, fist pumped the air and opened my closet trying to figure out what to wear. I mean obviously something black but I don't have much black and I want to impress Shadow…..GAHHHHH this is going to take forever. I slump face first into my bed trying to decide.

**Shadow's POV what felt like a few hours later**

I'm sure Blaze was just joking, this is strictly professional, not a date, right? I mean yeah she's a princess, she knows to keep things professional, I think. I don't know, why am I still thinking about this. Oh yeah because she's a girl so she has to take forever to get ready, I should've known from all those ops I've ran with Rouge, I shudder at the thought of those, no one could take longer than her. Finally the door opened and Blaze stepped out in a black dress. It was a sleeveless black dress with a knee length skirt, she was also wearing her white leggings underneath and black gloves showing off her slender arms and shoulders. Don't get me wrong she looked nice, really nice but was she really dressed for a stealth op?

She seemed to notice me staring without saying anything for a while and suddenly looked shy, looking down and holding one of her arms. "So what do you think Shadow?"

"You look fine, the black should make you harder to spot", I put this rather bluntly. Of course I wanted to say she looked stunning but really I want to keep this professional and it feels like there's a mental block stopping me from saying that.

"Perfect" she seemed to say a bit half-heartedly, it kind of killed me to see her disappointed but for now we have a mission.

"Okay well now that we're ready it's time for the briefing"

Blaze raised an eyebrow quizzically before shrugging and sitting down.

"So the base is located in a remote area of the forest, they keep tripwires and motion sensors in the perimeter so our best bet is to traverse through the trees, I've heard you're acrobatic so that shouldn't be a problem" I said frowning at her skirt for a second.

"Next we have to breach the wall, the part that requires two people. I'll give you a boost so you can scale the wall. I can just about reach the top of the wall so I'll need your hand to make it up."

Blaze nodded as I continued

"After that we just need to get to the roof and from there the vents, I'll go first since I know the way" I was about to continue before I saw Blaze smirk "Something funny about that"

"Nope, all good please continue" she said, not doing a good job of covering her snickering

"After we're out of the vents we'll have to cross a security corridor with laser tripwires, invisible so you'll have to copy my exact movements until we get to my quarters, by then I can teleport us out and by the time they detect any chaos energy we'll be long gone"

"Okay cool, easy enough let's do this" Blaze said smiling, I couldn't help but smile back, her smile is infectious. That just made her smile more as she got up.

"Follow me" I said skating off towards the forest. I looked behind me and wasn't surprised that I couldn't see Blaze, guess she wasn't as fast as I thought.

"Looking for someone?" I heard Blaze's voice say next to me. I turned to look and see Blaze keeping pace with me and looking smug while doing it but also huffing with a flaming aura around her. Damn, a light smirk spread across my muzzle.

"You think you can go faster?" I called across knowing she couldn't. She nodded defiantly, stubborn I see. Before she could react I was an encased in an orange aura and with each stride I travelled further, gotta love air shoes I thought, takes a lot less energy to go at higher speeds. I looked behind me to see Blaze rolling her eyes at me struggling to keep up, so naturally I sped up, stopping at the forest entrance. Eventually Blaze caught up, trying not to acknowledge me smirking at her but eventually telling me to shut up, punching me in the arm.

"I didn't say anything"

"Your dumb smirk was"

"You love when I smile really"

"Keep dreaming hedgehog" Blaze seemed to blush while saying under her breath "It's just not the same when you smirk", probably hoping I wouldn't hear. I decided to be merciful with the teasing and pretend I didn't hear that. Okay into the trees we go.

"Hope you can keep up with me" Blaze said in a mockingly deep voice, before I could retort she had already jumped into the trees. I jumped after her but I couldn't keep up. Between trees I had to plan it quickly, one concise jump between trees but for her it was natural, fluid, covering multiple trees in one jump, dodging branches and pushing herself off with the skill of a gymnast, the agility of a cat. I guess you could say I was drooling over her technique, it distracted me enough that I nearly face planted into a tree if not for my quick reflexes. I think Blaze noticed this if her snickering in a tree ahead was any indication. When I caught up we were at the edge of the forest, looking at the GUN base. After scoping out the base I looked up to see Blaze half smirking half pouting at me.

"Shut up"

"I didn't say anything" she said in that dumb deep voice she uses to mock me with now. I groaned while she snickered, "Think you can go faster?" she said in that voice again. I decided to ignore her and get back to observing the base, namely the searchlight patterns. "You're lucky you're cute" I whispered under my breath before jumping off the tree towards the perimeter wall…wait what did I just say?

Once I got to the wall I signalled Blaze to come over, getting into a squatting stance and positioning my hands for a boost. Blaze ran over, jumping onto my hands while I threw them up, launching her to the top of the wall which she managed to transition over easily with cat like grace. I then took a run up and jumped up the wall, using my air shoes to propel myself upwards reaching for Blaze's hand. She grabbed my hand and struggled to pull me up, eventually giving it one last tug with the help of my air shoes, unfortunately there was too much pull and we both fell over, making too much sound and her managing to roll on top of me. Ordinarily I would throw anyone else off in this situation but I don't want to hurt Blaze so I patiently waited for her to get off before doing a kip up to get back on my feet, "Let's not tell anyone about that" I said. She nodded blushing and looking down. I was confused before I looked down and realised why, I had an errection, great. "Let's just forget that too, I said turning away from her and readjusting to make it less obvious. Undenounced to me, Blaze was actually giving a sly smile and rubbing her ass a little, the place where she felt my unfortunate result of my cursed male anatomy, you'd think a guy who hangs around Rouge the Bat would be better at controlling this.

"Okay let's go" I said trying to hide my embarrassment and jumping across to the facility rooftop while she followed. We landed by a vent as expected but because of the commotion we made we had searchlights about to converge on us. Thinking fast, I threw Blaze into the vent and jumped after managing to put the grate back on while entering. Crap I was meant to go first, Blaze doesn't know the way.

Blaze POV

Shit that hurt, I think my ankle's sprained, I was unprepared and landed terribly. I heard Shadow land behind me. "Blaze you okay?"

I tried to lie and tell him I was fine but ended up hissing in pain and clutching my foot causing him to give me a questioning look. "It's okay I can still crawl"

"You should stay here, I'll come back for you"

"No" I say stubbornly managing to stare Shadow down

He grunted and gestured for me to start crawling towards the end of the vent. I start crawling relying on Shadow to tell me when to stop until after a while I realised I couldn't hear Shadow behind me. I turned round and seen him with his eyes shut muttering something under his breath. I listened closely and heard him mutter "Shadow control yourself" while looking down. I eventually got what he meant and smirked, Shadow off balance is certainly entertaining. I called over to him "Hurry up slowpoke". This snapped him out of his trance as he continued to crawl. I started crawling too and started to shake my ass for him a little, not too much but enough that he'd notice and heard a pained grunt from behind me, I couldn't help but smirk. This smirking was cut short when I felt his hands on my hips, bit forward isn't it? I was about to say something but then he moved me to the side and frantically tried to squeeze past, that made more sense but I decided to play innocent.

"Ow Shadow what are you doing?"

"I need to get I past I ummmmm" he struggled for a second to find an excuse, "I know the way so I need to go first it's very complicated"

"Shadow stop there's no space" I grunted as we were squashed together, the vents were too narrow.

"I can't, I'm stuck" Shadow said helplessly, voice full of dread. I mean this was a little close for me too but I wasn't completely against it. Shadow on the other hand was struggling, I'm assuming his desperate squirming was him trying to stop something from pressing against me.

"Shadow just stop squirming you're making this worse" I said as his elbows and knees started to dig into me. He complied thankfully, and apparently he managed to get it away from me, "So how far until we actually get to your quarters?" Shadow looked around before sighing

"We're already above them, I just didn't notice"  
"Why? Were you distracted or something" I asked innocently. Shadow turned red desperately trying to come up with an excuse "I ummmm didn't get enough sleep". I shrugged, deciding I'd let him use that. Shadow then hit the grate behind him and fell back out of the vent, landing on his feet. I shuffled over to the edge about to drop down until I remembered that I hurt my foot. Shadow noticed and held out his arms to catch me while quickly nodding at me. I let myself drop as he caught me, holding me bridal style which actually caused me to blush a little while he tried to look nonchalant.

"I'll have to keep carrying you through the laser grid so stay still" he said as he held me closer. This amused me, sure it was probably to avoid the laser grid but I could hear his heart beating faster, especially when I started wiggling my tail around, he probably assumed it was so it didn't hit the invisible lasers but it was really just to tease him. I laughed internally as I heard him sigh before jumping from wall to wall, with precise movements, as if he could see the lasers, he must have them memorised. I have to say this is impressive, to not only be doing this blind but while also carrying someone else. We made it to a door with the words S.H.A.D.O.W on it and a key pad to get on. Shadow started typing and I sneaked a peak to check what his password was, I'm not planning on using it I just think it's kind of interesting, a password can say a lot about someone but Shadow's password just added to his mystery, Maria. Who was that? Shadow's door then opened and we walked in to be greeted by slow clapping. I saw an old man in a decorative uniform, clearly military, sitting on Shadow's bed.

"Well done Shadow, you got here without setting off any alarms" he said smirking

"Then how are you here"

"A little bat told me you'd be coming today"

"God damn it Rouge" I heard Shadow mutter

"I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" I asked meekly

"My boss" Shadow said bluntly

"And Shadow" he spoke up "who is your little girlfriend here?"

We both blushed bright red

"I'm not his girlfriend"

"She's not my girlfriend" we both yelled in unison amusing the boss who simply pulled out a tablet screen and shown us a few incriminating images. Me on top of Shadow at the top of the wall, Shadow staring at my ass (knew it), Shadow holding my hips and last of all Shadow carrying me. We both somehow blushed brighter before trying to protest before the boss raised his hand, somehow silencing both of us.

"Shadow I don't care about who you choose to date, frankly it's a relief that you're actually socialising" the general said. Shadow raised his hand to object but seemed to think against it, he seemed too embarrassed to speak more. The general then walked out laughing, "Okay Shadow bye feel free to pick up your stuff but you're still not allowed to stay here. After he had left I looked at a deeply embarrassed Shadow, "you okay there hedgehog?"

"Let's just get out of her cat" he said having packed up his stuff already. He held up his emerald saying chaos control and then we arrived back at my place.

"So you were staring at my ass?" I asked smirking at the hedgehog. Shadow went even redder and teleported away. I'm actually starting to get used to that.

**I'm going to try and update this more regularly and not leave it for over a year, sorry for the wait**


End file.
